


Summer Nights

by Jbears



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1950's, 50's music references, Drive-in Movie Theater, F/F, Grease AU (sort of), Grease References, Historical AU, Nicole plays the guitar, Secret Relationship, Some angst, Summer Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform, county fair, probably will end up as a fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbears/pseuds/Jbears
Summary: Summer 1957 is coming to an end and Nicole realizes it's the end of the best summer of her life.And it has everything to do with Waverly Earp.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 27
Kudos: 254





	1. September 1957 - Purgatory, The Homestead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi from quarantine! I've had a lot of time on my hands and a ton of creativity block to go along with it... but wanted to put something out there. Loving the content from everyone else too that's coming out of this time at home!  
> Keep it up y'all, it's inspiring.
> 
> This one came from a single scene I thought of, and apparently I can't just figure out a one shot... so I think it'll have about four other parts / chapters to it. Here's hoping at least.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Nicole didn’t often let herself drink on nights like these. Late summer. Friday nights when nearly every twenty-something in their small town came out to the backfield of the Earp Homestead, cases of beers in tow, headlights beaming in the back open field around a giant bonfire. Music blasting from Wynonna’s prized truck and everyone either standing around gossiping, or dancing along to the loud rock-n-roll beat on the radio. Tonight was no different. Wynonna was with John Henry, dancing and laughing while Waverly Earp floated eloquently amongst the group, socializing with everyone and making them feel welcome. 

But usually, Nicole would sit and talk with Dolls, watch the flames flicker in the night as she sipped on a beer. While she was never boring or unsociable. She was the steady of the group, watching over from within. She’d often end up the designated driver, shoving everyone in the bed of Wynonna’s Plymouth PT and carting the group home late at night, drunk beyond reason. It was in her nature, perhaps, being the observer. And usually, that was enough. Nicole was content. She had close friends who cared for her, a job she loved, and a life that had always been enough to satisfy her.

Everyone was preparing to leave again for school or work, the summer coming to an end. It brought a celebratory but nostalgic tone to the evening. Unlike everyone getting ready to go back though, Nicole had always dreamed of being a small-town cop. And she made it happen, starting right after high-school. It was quite literally unheard of, having a woman on the police force. But Randy Nedley, the town Sheriff, was practically a father figure to Nicole, did it that summer. Made her an officer. For that, Nicole would always work her hardest to live up to his standards and be the best officer she could. She had a place, a purpose, and it was what she thought she always wanted. All she needed. 

She was lucky to have found a group of friends who were pursuing more schooling, something not common to a small town like Purgatory. But it meant being left with only Wynonna and John Henry, but luckily also Dolls as well, in town until the holidays. She missed the liveliness of the summer, the memories… She did admit everyone leaving took its toll on her.

She was happy enough with her life to be okay with it though.

But not tonight.

Because tonight was one of the last nights of the best summer of her life. 

Tonight she sat beside the fire, watching as it danced and flickered high into the dark night sky, sipping on the straight whiskey Wynonna had thrust at her moments ago. She let it burn as she swallowed. Tonight she wanted to drink. She wanted to drink because her perfectly acceptable life had been uprooted, and it was all about to change again.

“Gonna sit here and stew all night?” She heard the silky voice murmur in her ear before a slightly tipsy Waverly Earp sat down next to her. She felt every place that their bodies touched, but squelched the urge to move even closer to the woman, as much as she longed to.

She’d already observed the younger woman that night, barely able to look at anyone else. Waverly’s shoulder-length hair curled perfectly at her neck, her signature polka dot swing dress fitting perfectly to her body, even though it was a cool night. Nicole felt her favorite leather jacket press against the old worn flannel shirt Waverly wore over her outfit. The one a size too big for her and the one no one knew was actually Nicole’s. It made the corners of Nicole’s mouth rise a bit at the thought.

“Maybe… you have a better idea?” She couldn’t stop the grin that cracked on her face then.

Waverly did what Nicole had wanted to and leaned in closer, “Maybe.”

And god did Nicole wish they could find out what that maybe was. It was their last night seeing each other, and now the only thing she knew of her life was what she would be missing when Waverly Earp left for the fall. But instead of dreaming about what could be, what they really wanted, they sat in comfortable silence for a moment, relishing each other’s presence.

They watched their group of friends cheers with their Pabst’s across the fire while some of the others danced around in front of one of the trucks. They looked on as Dolls put a subtle, comforting hand at Wynonna’s elbow, steadying her without a word. They saw Jeremy rub the back of his neck nervously while Robin talked about something to John Henry. It was their life, their friends, their closest little shit show. But under it all they weren’t really paying attention, as much as they tried. No, they could only focus on their nearness to one another.

“Come on,” Waverly took Nicole’s hand and pulled them over a bit away from the rest, in a small pocket of darkness outside the beaming headlights.

She playfully spun Nicole around, a little off the beat for Waverly Earp, who was known to be a fantastic dancer, especially when it came to anything Elvis Presley, now playing over the radio. Nicole knew first hand how good of a dancer she was, remembering holding her in her arms once while they swayed..

But not this time. Nicole chuckled at the shorter woman’s attempt to pull her under her arm in a circle, and helped her out, dipping under in a clumsy move. Then Waverly tugged her close, her face growing serious as they stood wrapped in each other’s arms for the briefest moment. She held Nicole’s eyes, before they flickered to her lips.

“You gotta tone it down, pretty girl,” Nicole whispered down to her, reluctantly. She wanted nothing more than to dance with Waverly in her arms, kiss her softly in the firelight.

“And why is that, Miss Haught?” Waverly looked up at the redhead with her big hazel eyes, “Chrissy is over there dancing with Rosita, and Wynonna’s danced with every guy here. No one cares.”

Nicole leaned down for just a moment and whispered in her ear, “Chrissy and Rosita aren’t dancing like they want to do what I know you’re thinking about doing to me, either.”

She heard Waverly’s sharp intake of breath and felt the hands looped around her clench the shirt on her lower back, under her jacket. Waverly pressed her warm, soft body ever closer into Nicole. She remembered the feeling of Waverly pressed against her another time, grasping for anything of Nicole’s she could find to brace herself on. Heat pooled low in Nicole’s belly at the memories, and she felt a surge of confidence knowing she could have such an effect on Waverly Earp.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Waverly confessed, her hand coming up to gently caress the soft exposed skin at Nicole’s neck.

Nicole would normally have taken Waverly’s hand away, nervous for someone to see the action, but the whiskey made her bold. She wanted nothing more than for Waverly to stay, but knew she was destined for bigger things. That thought made it through the haze and the feel of Waverly’s hands on her, and she looked again into those eyes and smiled. “You have to feed that beautiful brain of yours.”

Waverly gently rested her head on Nicole’s chest, and she wrapped her arms high around the shorter woman, fully bringing her into a tight embrace. She figured no one would think anything of it, knowing Waverly to be affectionate and the two of them to be best friends. To everyone else, they were simply friends who were going to miss each other in their time apart.

But to the two of them, it was all they had to share.

At the feeling of Waverly in her arms, Nicole couldn’t help but add, “And no matter where you go, I’ll be right there with y—”

“Baby girl, let Haught-shot go and get over here!” Wynonna broke the moment between them. Their attention immediately jumped up, and Nicole groaned when she looked over at Wynonna holding out a guitar.

She instantly regretted her decision to learn the infernal instrument, refusing to play for Wynonna, and only really picking it up because Waverly never seemed to stop talking about Elvis and his guitar skills. So, had she thought she’d give it a try. And now it was going to bite her in the ass.

Everyone had eyes on her now though, and she was lucky the low firelight hid the blush that was turning her face as red as her hair. One glance at the excitement in Waverly’s eyes and she huffed, defeated. She snatched the guitar from Wynonna with a glare at the older Earp. Everyone cheered as they all sat around the fire, waiting to see Nicole do something so completely out of character as to hold an audience.

She barely bothered tuning the thing, in her limited knowledge, but took a deep breath and thought of what to play. 

She strummed the first chord a few times, trying to relax with all eyes on her and sang, “ _ Searching, I’ve spent a lifetime, dar—” _

“What is that, Haught?! Come on,” Wynonna interrupted immediately. “Play something people actually know!”

Nicole shot daggers at the woman, knowing she was going to find a way to get back at her for this, so help her.

“Leave her alone, ‘Nonna,” Waverly bit back. “I happen to like that song.”

While Nicole appreciated Waverly standing up for her, she searched her limited repertoire for something more “popular” that would suffice.

She strummed again, _ “I go out walkin’, after midnight…” _

The group quickly joined in as Nicole fumbled through the chords, a smile quickly coming to her face as everyone dug into the smooth notes, over-exaggerating most, and collectively off-key. When she stole a glance at Waverly, she knew they were both content with their friends, singing the night away.

_ “You load sixteen tons, what do you get? Another day older and deeper in debt. Saint Peter don't you call me, 'cause I can't go. I owe my soul to the company store.”  _

They all sang collectively, Waverly standing out above the rest on that one, and Nicole let her go, not getting in the way. After all the other four Elvis songs Nicole had managed to work through, she was coming to the end of her skill set. Everyone had gotten up and danced to the upbeat ones, and with the amount of alcohol going around, the key was more and more deplorable, but also incredibly fun to listen to.

Nicole finished the song, and with a round of applause given, went to put the guitar down. There was one song she knew that she hadn’t, and wouldn’t play. All she had to do was not look at Waverly, who sat beside her.

“Please?” She heard the soft request, and damn her if she was going to have to do it. It was surely too much… she couldn’t resist though, never could when it came to Waverly Earp.

“Sing it with me?” Nicole whispered back, not caring what the others thought. 

Waverly nodded, and the group quieted again.

_ “Wise men say, Only fools rush in.”  _ They started together, Nicole purposefully looking down at the strings as she strummed and not at the beautiful woman harmonizing perfectly with her.

_ “But I can't help falling in love with you.” _

Nicole looked up as their group of friends paired off to dance in the firelight. She saw Dolls reach for Kate’s hand, Perry for Chrissy’s. She watched as John Henry wrapped his arm around Wynonna… only for her to look over his shoulder toward Dolls instead.

But then she made the mistake of looking over at her. At the woman she’d learned the song for, the one she wanted to sing to each night even if she got the chords wrong every time, and listened to the two of them make music in the night.

_ “Take my hand, Take my whole life, too… _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you.” _

She didn’t realize the end of the song, or everyone telling them how good they sounded together. All she knew was the smile on Waverly’s face, the half moons it made reaching her eyes, and every word from the song that she had tried to send silently to her.

“Nice work, Haughty. Glad all those hours listening to you pick around paid off. About drove me insane,” Wynonna clapped Nicole on the back, once again pulling her out of a Waverly induced daze. She realized she needed to learn not to so easily fall into those.

With one more smile to the younger girl, she got up and followed Wynonna over to the bed of her truck, putting the guitar back where Wynonna had stashed it. All the alcohol of earlier had worn off for her, and a bit of the melancholy she held at bay had creeped back in at the thought of Waverly leaving.

“You and Waves make quite the pair,” Wynonna said, taking a swig of the flask she pulled from her jacket, the one that was somehow still full.

Nicole immediately flinched, hoping she hadn’t given away too much with the damn song or the looks. She braced herself.

“Singing pair. Duet, of course…” Wynonna corrected, staring at her own hands. Nicole wondered what she was getting at, before Wynonna added in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, “I know a little something about wanting something you can’t really have.” 

Prepared to meet her intense stare, Nicole was surprised when Wynonna wasn’t looking at her. Following her eye line, it was Dolls she was observing. Nicole watched as their eyes caught from across the fire, and he smiled, just a hint of one and a rare thing for him, when they met eyes.

“She’ll be back before you know it,” The dark haired woman added, finally turning back to Nicole. 

Nicole didn’t know what to feel. Fear that they had exposed themselves unintentionally to the person who everyone thought was the most oblivious to these sorts of things, or relief that they had someone on their side. Wynonna handed her the flask, and Nicole gladly took it.

“Also, stop being so damn obvious, and you better treat her better than Champ Hardy.”

Nicole choked on the swig she had just taken, the burn doubling as she coughed.

“What did you do?” Waverly screeched at Wynonna, patting Nicole on the back.

Wynonna turned her eyebrow up, acting as though she had no idea what Waverly accused her of. She clapped Nicole on the back, stole back the flask, and gave Waverly a kiss on the head.

“John Henry Holliday! Turn that radio back on!” She yelled across the group and held up her flask into the night.

As Nicole watched her go, saw her friends, and felt the nearness of Waverly beside her, she knew somehow they would find a way to be together. Perhaps an okay night to end the summer after all.


	2. June 1957 - Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one out late... oops. seems like procrastination is real when you're stuck at home for weeks...

“Haught-to-trot!” Wynonna yelled across the bullpen, cutting the boring silence of the early afternoon.

“It’s Deputy Haught-to-trot now,” Dolls murmured back to her with a smirk on his face when he trailed in behind her.

Nicole rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter, happy to see them amongst the mountain of paperwork that sat at her desk. The low person on the totem pole meant she was getting all the grunt work, but she was finally doing it in uniform, and she was happy for it. It meant she didn’t mind writing up the report on the old guy trying to string something to the clock tower the other day, or correcting Lonnie again for filling out a missing person report for a cat. There were worse things, and now she was an officer.

“How can I help you, Wynonna? Here to turn yourself in for something I haven’t heard about yet?”

“I would do no such thing,  _ officer,” _ she responded, proud under all the teasing that Nicole was finally in uniform. “John Henry got the shipment time wrong at Shorty’s and I have to wait to sign off for it. Xavier is helping out, too.”

Nicole waited for the point.

“Waverly’s bus gets in at three and I was going to pick her up. Would you mind?”

Although it seemed like a lame excuse, and Nicole couldn’t imagine why Wynonna wouldn’t want to be the first one to pick up her baby sister, the excitement of seeing Waverly first, greeting her as she got home bubbled up in Nicole’s chest. She didn’t question it, she just nodded enthusiastically, much to Wynonna’s satisfaction.

***

_ “We'll have fun, just we two, You for me, me for you, oh-oh. I love you, baby, and I want you to be my girl…” _

The radio blasted in the police cruiser, Nicole playing it despite regulation against the radio while on shift to attempt to ease her nervousness. Her tie was perfect and she couldn’t for the life of her understand why she was so panicked as to adjust it,  _ again, _ as she sat there waiting to see the three o’clock bus rise out of the dust coming into town past the “Welcome to Purgatory” sign. It was completely irrational, and yet she was sweating in her starched wool shirt and god awful khakis that she knew would take years on the force for her to even contemplate complaining about to Nedley. She much preferred her black worn leather jacket and rolled up skinny jeans that she immediately changed into after each shift, but she did love the stetson that came with the gig. She took a breath. She looked great and Waverly would be proud of her. 

Just as she had relaxed, she heard the rumble of the old silverside Greyhound bus pulling up to the signpost that served as the bus station, and her stomach nearly lept from her throat. She cut the engine of her newly issued Buick Century cruiser, another thing she loved about the job, and got out. 

The loud screech of brakes accompanied the bus door creaking open, and seconds later a few people meandered out of the bus before Waverly herself exited, laughing at something Chrissy Nedley had said right behind her. Nicole had nearly forgotten how captivating that laugh was, her smile, for all the time she’d been away at school. Especially the way it made you feel like the center of the universe when it was directed at you. She didn’t get a sash for being the nicest person in Purgatory for nothing.

Perry Croft waved from across the lot to Chrissy, who ran over and jumped into his arms. But Nicole stood transfixed, watching Waverly look around for Wynonna before they caught eyes. In her staring, Nicole missed the range of emotions that scrolled over Waverly Earp’s face when she saw the redhead. From recognition that it was Nicole with the police cruiser, to elation at seeing her best friend, with a hint of a  _ blush? _ mixed in there. Nicole surely imagined that.

“Nicole?” Waverly said finally, walking over to her with her bag dropping it to the ground, “This is a surprise!” She threw her arms around the taller woman and all of Nicole’s nervousness vanished. Her best friend was home for the summer. Her best friend who smelled like sunshine and a hint of Chanel No. 5 which she insisted on wearing, just like Marilyn Monroe. Not that Nicole remembered that sort of thing...

When Nicole put her down she realized her own dimpled smile was blinding, and she stepped back, brushing down her uniform shirt to straighten it, a few nerves creeping back. She didn’t miss Waverly’s blatant appraisal of her this time though, or Waverly subtly bite her bottom lip. 

“You look… dashing,” Waverly finally commented. Now it was Nicole’s turn to blush. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her boots. Waverly reached up and flicked the brim of the white Stetson on her head. “You make that thing look better than Randy Nedley, that’s for sure.”

Frazzled again, Nicole searched for a response to the praise but smiled stupidly instead. She reached for Waverly’s bag and put it in the back seat. “Wynonna couldn’t make it, so she asked me to pick you up. Obviously. That’s why she’s not here.”

Waverly smiled at the rambling and got in the cruiser.

“Want to go to Shorty’s anyways? I haven’t had lunch,” she asked as she turned up the radio.

_ “Yeah they said you was high-classed. Well, that was just a lie… Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.” _

Waverly squealed with excitement, startling Nicole, and turned the volume even higher. Nicole resisted the urge to roll her eyes but smiled at the other woman’s enthusiasm. “This again? It’s on the radio every other song!”

“Because it’s brilliant!” Waverly shot back, “he’s new and fresh and super dreamy, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know Waves, lots of people play the guitar…” Nicole half-heartedly replied. 

Waverly crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “What, are you going to be the next Elvis Presley? I’ve seen your dance moves, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole scoffed at that one, remembering their high school dances. Waverly was flying around the room on Champ Hardy’s arm, making everyone watch, while Nicole sat on the bleachers trying to avoid a boy asking her to dance. Waverly had finally gotten Jeremy to drag Nicole out onto the dance floor, and the result was a battle to lead and had given new meaning to “two left feet”.

“Maybe I will, Waverly Earp,” she played back, a grin coming back.  _ Maybe I will. _

***

Shorty’s had just started it’s rush with all of the high schoolers making their way over right after school, their daily ritual before going home. Nicole pulled the cruiser out on the street and walked to the diner door.

Waverly stopped Nicole with a hand on her arm. “You think we can sneak in without Wynonna seeing us right away?” 

Nicole was confused, “You don’t want to see Wynonna? I thought that’s why you wanted to come here first.”

“I just want to catch up with you a bit before she gets all ‘Wynonna’,” she replied, curiously a bit shy for Waverly.

Nicole gave a brief nod and a knowing grin and grabbed Waverly’s wrist. Like the police officer she was, she pulled them in the door and through the crowd, her eyes looking over to Wynonna behind the bar to avoid detection, even though they looked ridiculous to the young folks scattered across the diner.

“You’re so cool, Haught!” Waverly murmured as they got to the back of the small space and found the one free table at the top of the stairs. Nicole grinned and pulled up the menus on their ends, a makeshift fort for the two of them. The coast, so far, was clear.

“What’ll it be, kids?” and they heard not a second later, “Waverly?”

Waverly looked up to see her aunt Gus, arms crossed in her classic waitress uniform, white apron, and paper hat on her head.

“Aunt Gus!” she jumped up, startling the older woman, “I didn’t think you’d be here today!”

“Good to see you, girlie,” the woman replied, hugging Waverly back. “I’m picking up some extra shifts before you start back for the summer.”

“Oh! Well, I planned to start back first thing Monday,” Waverly loved working at Shorty’s, even if she didn’t want to do it for the rest of her life.

“Well then, enjoy the weekend. What are we having?”

“Double Rodeo burger with everything, and a cherry soda with chocolate ice cream,” Waverly said, not even looking at the menu.

“Forgot how you can eat…” Nicole mumbled. “I’ll have the same, thanks, Gus.”

The older woman nodded and walked away, not needing to write anything down.

Nicole found Waverly staring at her when she looked up, but hadn’t said anything. “So how’s school, then?”

Nicole could see Waverly’s eyes light up, “School great! Classes are engaging, even though all the other girls seem to just be there to find a boy, get an M.R.S. degree, and go back home. It’s all they ever talk about, really.”

Nicole’s eyes dropped at the thought of Waverly finding someone there and perhaps not coming back to Purgatory one day. Even though she wanted Waverly to see the world, she hated the thought of Waverly not coming home one day.

Or coming home with someone else.

“But it just puts me at the top of the class I think. Plus there are a few of the girls who have the right ideas,” Waverly paused, something in her face changing as she continued to look right at Nicole. “A few are really open-minded… They aren’t constantly worried about what  _ men _ think. I’ve… learned a lot. Thought about a lot, talking to them.”

Nicole didn’t quite know what Waverly was getting at, but she really liked the way Waverly was looking at her.

“Well I’m glad there are other people out there almost as extraordinary as you, Waverly Earp.” It was out of her mouth before she could think, and Nicole immediately turned a new shade of red. Even though she meant it. Waverly just kept looking at her with that same look that was turning Nicole’s insides in every direction possible.

“I missed you, Nicole Haught,” was all Waverly said, her voice low. “And in this uniform! I’m so proud of you.”

Nicole straightened at that. She couldn’t wait to tell Waverly all about her new job, and hear so much more about all the things Waverly was learning, the people she was meeting. She could talk to Waverly for hours, and they often did just that. They never ran out of things to talk about.

“Waverly! You’re back already?”

The couple looked up to find Champ Hardy standing over their table, his insanely white smile plastered on his flawless face, short sleeve flannel tucked into his pleated pants. Perfect pompadour hair… Nicole nearly rolled her eyes.

“Oh, hey Champ. Yeah, I’m back for the summer, clearly,” Waverly replied evenly but not unkindly.

“I always miss having you here in town while you’re gone. Can’t wait till you’re back in town for good. Turn that brain of yours off for once?” He smiled, oblivious. Waverly squirmed in her chair and Nicole barely remained silent. “What do you say we get a burger here together this week? Just like old times?”

Waverly glanced at Nicole then. Nicole wouldn’t say anything unless Waverly needed her to step in, and Nicole tried to remain unaffected. She’d seen Waverly and Champ together and it wasn’t by any means her favorite thing. She was so happy the day Waverly finally broke it off for good with the boy-man. But, she hoped it would stay that way.

“No thanks, Champ. I heard you and Stephanie Jones were going steady anyways, no?” She asked, innocently to anyone who didn’t know better.

Champ was visibly uncomfortable then, “Oh, well yeah sorta, but… It was good seeing you, Waves.” He completely had ignored Nicole’s presence, but pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair as he walked away, overly cool.

When he was finally across the bar, both women burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny, losers?” Yet another voice echoed at them, interrupting their moment. Their menus were pulled apart and thrown on the table.

Waverly jumped up at this voice though, throwing her arms around her older sister. “How ya doing Wy?”

“Peachy keen, jelly bean,” Wynonna replied, taking a look at her sister. “Who’s got some quarters, we could split an Eskimo Pie. Gus won’t let me snag one for free.”

Doc pulled the nearest table over and the two sat down just as Gus brought over their food, and Wynonna snagged a fry from Waverly’s plate. 

“Don’t be stealing her food, girly. You can eat on your lunch after you get that order taken care of.” Gus smacked Wynonna’s hand before she left, much to the table’s amusement.

“Thanks for picking up baby sis there Haughty,” Wynonna added, stealing yet another fry.

“My pleasure,” Nicole replied, smiling at Waverly a little too long.

Wynonna was silent then, looking between the two and grinning, “saw you ditched eight seconds there pretty quick this time, good job on that one.”

“He has to try every time I’m home, it seems,” Waverly sighed.

“I thought Mr. Hardy was shacked up with Ms. Jones here lately,” Doc casually joined in the discussion, his odd western accent coming through as strong as ever.

“There’s a horse and stable joke in there somewhere that I feel you would appreciate…” Wynonna thought about it for a moment but shook her head. They grinned at each other and Nicole still never understood the two of them but didn’t try to.

The four sat at the table, Wynonna and Waverly catching up on anything and everything Purgatory, while Nicole and Doc sat listening contently. It might not have been just the two of them for as long as Nicole had hoped, but she did love seeing the sisters together.

“Girly, you really better get that shipment unloaded, or I’m making you take my shift tomorrow night.” Gus scolded when she came to collect their plates. Wynonna threw her hands in the air and stood.

“Haught stuff, you gotta come to the homestead this weekend. You keep saying no but it’s all the smarty kids’ first weekend back. It’ll be a big one.”

Nicole made the mistake of looking at Waverly, who’s eager eyes were already convincing her to come, even if she knew she’d sit around with Dolls while Waverly was her social butterfly self the entire night. She knew it would be a fun time. 

“Of course, Wy. I’ll be there.”

“Goodie. John Henry, let’s go get this done. Momma’s got an Eskimo Pie to steal from the freezer while Gus is taking an order out.”

And like the whirlwind she was, they were gone.

“I’ll take that ride home, if you’re still offering,” Waverly asked.

“How else would you get home now, Miss Earp?” Nicole replied. Waverly shrugged and pulled out her purse. 

Nicole was faster to the punch though, throwing cash on the table and a tip, “You think you get to pay for your welcome home meal?” Nicole chided.

Waverly rolled her eyes, but collected her things.

***

“Thanks again, Nicole. I’ll see you here on Friday night?” Waverly asked as she got out of the police cruiser at the Earp homestead, pausing before getting out.

“You betcha,” Nicole said, internally cursing herself at the childish phrase.

As Nicole got back in the car after walking Waverly to the door with her bag and cranked the engine. The radio came back on with it.

_ “I just want to be, your teddy bear. Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere. Oh let me be, Your teddy bear.” _

“Really? What kind of lyrics are those?” Nicole mumbled. “He barely even plays the damn guitar anyways…” She shook her head, but let the song play on.

But the song wasn’t the thing she’d think about for the rest of the week. It was the image of Waverly Earp, smiling at her from her front porch. 

Maybe this summer wouldn’t be quite so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and stay home out there folks!  
> Hit me up on twitter if you want @jbears20


	3. July 1957 - Purgatory Sheriff’s Department

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, have I not been feeling this one... oof. I've been struggling to write this one and don't love it (really don't know why)... but I hope you do? Wanted to keep at it though. Enjoy!

“C… E Minor… F!--” Nicole growled at the failed guitar chord and nearly threw it across the bullpen before taking a breath and trying again. “Take… my… --Damn it.”

The late afternoon crept by, Lonnie out on a call and Nedley at happy hour at Shorty’s. Nicole was stuck in the station managing the non-existent dispatch, the phones, and the empty cells, caught up on all her paperwork, and normally bored out of her mind. But there she was instead, plucking around on her newly purchased guitar that she’d grabbed from her cruiser when everyone had left for the afternoon. She felt ridiculous bringing the thing in each morning and hiding it away in hopes that she’d have some time and not get caught. That afternoon was one of those times rare times. Wynonna already seemed annoyed by the practice, so it was truly her only time alone.

Her fingers were still sore, but forming small calluses from her time spent practicing. She resolved to give it one more try for the afternoon, the thought of warm hazel eyes watching her expertly navigate the strings serving as both motivation and nerve inducing.

“Wise… men… say…” she mumbled along to the first verse, stumbling with the chord changes, but the notes ringing out fairly clearly. Her brow knit in concentration, almost looking pained at the effort to keep the song together. But she did, and strummed the last chord, smiling to herself.

“... _ Falling in love, with you.” _

Nicole finished the song, eyes wide as she heard the familiar voice harmonizing perfectly with her to the last few notes. She swallowed and jolted back to reality, practically throwing the guitar into its case at her feet. Waverly Earp stood across the counter, her hair perfectly styled as usual and in her light blue shirtwaist dress uniform from Shorty’s, without the signature white apron. She had a paper bag in hand and eager eyes that didn’t leave Nicole’s.

Nicole should have known better than making a fool of herself with the instrument as she looked across the room at the clock on the wall. Noon on the dot. Waverly Earp brought her lunch every day she had a shift at Shorty’s for the last two weeks, right at noon, and Nicole should have known better than to have the guitar out right then. Her face flushed as red as her hair. Waverly cleared her throat and casually rounded the counter and sat on the edge of Nicole’s desk.

“That sounded so good, Nic,” Waverly admonished. Nicole flicked her pen nervously on her notepad. “I had no idea you were that good a singer.”

“Speak for yourself, Waverly Earp. I mean, everyone knows how good you are though.”

Waverly rolled her eyes but reddened a little. She held up the bag. “I brought you a sandwich. I added pickles, do you like pickles?”

“I love ‘em,” Nicole lied blatantly. Slimy sour things that Waverly insisted on adding to a great sandwich. The smaller woman took out her own sandwich and pulled up another chair. She never asked, just assuming that Nicole would share a lunch break with her. And Nicole always did.

“So you bought a guitar?” Waverly asked through her lunch.

Nicole nodded, any hope of Waverly not bringing it up floundering, “It’s so slow around here a lot of the time, I figure it’s something to learn.”

“Don’t go and learn too much there, or you’ll end up playing for everyone, get all famous, and have to leave this small town behind.”

“Nah, I’m good right where I am, thank you,” Nicole replied. 

“How do you do that?” Waverly asked, looking right at Nicole. “You’re so confident with your job, your life. You know what you want and you go for it. You always have.”

“I don’t know about that…not all the time.” Nicole looked right back at her. “You and that brain of yours though, I’m sure you’re off to something more than this small town, eh?” You’re the one off to be a scholar. I’m telling you, Waverly Earp, you’re more than a small-town diner waitress and you gotta believe that.”

“I don’t know. I sort of feel like…I’m running towards a cliff, terrified of jumping,” Waverly admitted, trying to hide behind a laugh.

Nicole paused for a moment. 

“Well, if it’s right you don’t think about the cliff, because you’re sure when you reach the edge you’ll fly.”

“If you fall off a cliff, don’t you die?” Lonnie asked across the room, neither of them having noticed his return. It drew a stare from Waverly and an absolute glare from Nicole. Simultaneously the phone started ringing on the main counter.

“Lonnie, get the phone.” Nicole bit off, regardless that he was technically the senior officer. He just looked confused. She threw her eyes from him to the ringing and he finally took the hint.

Waverly almost laughed, but cleaned their lunches and stood. She hesitated for a moment. “There’s a big Independence Day event at the drive-in on Friday.”

“Wy’s having everyone out to your place, I thought. Same as always.” Nicole was confused.

Waverly got even more awkward but asked, “I was wondering if you wanted to go there instead. I know it’s almost forty-five minutes away, but there’s a big fireworks display right after the film, and I don’t really feel like hosting and drinking every single weekend.”

“Oh. Well if you think Wynonna will want to--”

“Just us,” Waverly cut her off, blushing again for a reason of which Nicole had no idea. “Really is hard to catch up with… well, everyone else around all the time.”

Nicole gave the polite courtesy of hesitating for a full one second, “I’d love to.”

***

“Seventy-five cents, please,” the scrawny teenager at the gate held out a hand, and Waverly struggled to reach him through the window of Wynonna’s prized possession that she had somehow managed to procure for the evening. But she thrust the three quarters into his hand with a grin. “Enjoy the movie, miss.”

Seeing Waverly Earp behind the wheel of the oversized pickup truck was nearly enough entertainment to last Nicole the evening. The woman could barely see over the dashboard and still reach the pedals but drove it confidently after she’d picked Nicole up at her home. It was both endearing and impressive seeing her display such confidence, just like she did with everything.  _ But not attractive… no. Not at all. _

Always the planner, Waverly had gotten them to the drive-in with enough time to get a prime parking spot in the front and snacks from concessions. Instead of taking a spot near the screen though, she parked far to the side in the middle of the lot, where not a lot of cars typically parked. It was either right up front, or well in the back for those not necessarily there to see the next great work of cinema but rather the other person in the vehicle. 

“I’ll go get us some snacks!” Waverly was already out of the driver's side door before Nicole could blink, or offer to get them herself. She watched, a bit confused, as the small woman practically ran to the stand. She shook it off and turned her attention to the nearly visible screen as the evening gave way to night. Commercials were flashing across encouraging patrons to get to the concession stand for popcorn and sodas. An animated cup and a tub of popcorn danced across the screen with an irritatingly catchy tune.

Moments later Waverly Earp stumbled up to the passenger door, arms full of popcorn, sodas, and candy. Nicole got out to help her, laughing at the absurd amount of junk food in her arms. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I got a lot.”

Nicole laughed, “Thanks Waves. This will sufficiently rot our stomachs out through the end of the fireworks display.”

They climbed back in the truck as the projector sputtered to life, shifting to play the film. The bench seat in the large truck seemed to span a mile between them. Nicole saw Waverly glance at the space as well before she reached for the pile of blankets at Nicole’s feet that she’d brought for them, causing her to scoot closer to the middle of the truck… and closer to Nicole.

“It’s Around the World in 80 Days,” Waverly said as she pulled a blanket onto her lap, despite the fact that it was quite literally the middle of the summer. “I hope you haven’t seen it yet.”

Nicole shook her head and looked over at Waverly, “No, been waiting to find out if you’ve seen it, actually.”

“You don’t have to wait for me to see a film, Nicole,” Waverly scoffed. “Plus I read it, Jules Verne.”  _ In French, Nicole knew, and Waverly didn’t have to say. _

“Yeah, but this one…” Nicole hesitated. Waverly shoveled popcorn into her mouth, waiting for Nicole to go on. She turned toward her, moving just a little bit closer herself to the younger woman. “You’re meant for adventures like this one. Couldn’t go see it with anyone else.”

Waverly stopped then, meeting Nicole’s eyes, and Nicole wondered why no one else saw the adventure Waverly had always craved. Before she knew it, she went on, “You deserve to see the ocean. Swim out until you can’t see the bottom. Fly in a hot air balloon and see the world from above, and eat all the exotic foods you can find.”

“Can you imagine the cultures out there, not just in textbooks?” Waverly asked then, her eyes lighting up. She leaned forward even further, her shoulder brushing Nicole’s, their fingers almost brushing on the seat. “Or the ancient ruins of people forever ago? To see Paris or Tokyo?”

Nicole couldn’t look away from the enchanting woman now so close to her. 

Headlights flowed through the car as another vehicle pulled in beside them. Nicole immediately jumped back a touch, nervousness at someone suspecting her, reading her thoughts that had flooded in. Nicole looked out at the now absolutely full parking lot, and found herself both nervous and saddened that they weren’t as alone as they had just been. She shook off the thought.

“It’s all a film though, I suppose,” Waverly’s eyes dropped, the moment broken.

“That’s the magic of it though. Doesn’t make the possibility of seeing all those things less real,” Nicole replied after a little silence.

Nicole felt Waverly’s finger dare to brush hers on the seat, ever so slightly, and that single touch set her on fire again. Waverly, always the brave one, even if she didn’t feel the nerves that Nicole did. With it she felt elation and fear battle immediately at the prospect of Waverly Earp looking at her like she was, being so close, touching even just their fingertips. She cleared her throat, forcing again a break in the spell that she so often found herself in when she looked at the hazel eyes beside her.

The town sweetheart couldn’t have the same perverse inclinations as her, and she didn’t want to ruin their evening with her own wild thoughts. She’d learned to tamper them with Waverly, and she could do it again that night.

She turned her attention to the screen, watching the opening credits played, the grand orchestration behind them, and felt the adventure and magic of it all. That was until she felt the warmth of Waverly Earp press against her side, smelled the fresh open scent of the woman, and nearly died when her head rested gently on Nicole’s shoulder. She wouldn’t move for anything.

***

As the film’s hero, Phineas Fogg arrived right at the deadline, winning his bet, and having seen the world, Nicole wondered if Waverly was still awake. She hadn’t moved from Nicole’s shoulder throughout the epic motion picture, while Nicole sat deliciously uncomfortable but afraid to move.

She had kept stealing nervous glances at the car beside them, paranoid they were accusing Nicole of well… something… until a hand found its way atop Nicole’s thigh and somehow she relaxed. Plus whoever was in the other car only had eyes for their date, and Nicole was fixated on the girl beside her.

Waverly nestled further into her warmth, and Nicole knew she was an inherently affectionate person, so she tried to think nothing of it. But as she looked down at the face beside her she had to resist the urge to brush back the soft brown hair behind her ear.

What it would be like in a world where she could hold the woman in her arms, kiss her without reservation. But Waverly Earp would never feel that way to begin with, she reminded herself.

Waverly raised her head and sat up, so close now to Nicole. She swore she saw Waverly’s glance flicker away from her eyes to her lips. Her wandering mind was definitely playing tricks on her.

“Did you like it?” Waverly asked as the audience applauded the end of the film.

Nicole nodded. She liked every aspect of watching the film with Waverly, “Did you?”

Waverly just nodded back at her.

_ “Welcome again ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoyed the show. We’re going to be getting our fireworks display started in just a few short minutes, so take the time to visit our concession stand for some refreshing snacks and drinks!” _

“Would you like anything else? I can go get us something!” Waverly jumped up, ready to bolt from the truck.

“You paid for the film and the snacks already,” Nicole laughed. “I can get this round, it’s not like we’re on a date.”

Nicole saw Waverly swallow and look away. A short silence held before Waverly laughed back awkwardly, “Of course… I just… pulled you away from the party tonight so I thought it would be my treat.”

She bolted from the truck, but this time Nicole joined her, catching up before she got to the concession stand. It made Waverly smile.

Fresh popcorn in hand, they turned to get out of sweltering hot and crowded little building.

“Waverly? Hey!” the pair stopped at the voice.

“Fish! Hi there!” Waverly greeted back, throwing her arms around the man in a tight hug.

“You’re in from school for the summer, I gather,” the dark-haired scruffy man asked. “It’s good to see you. Is Wynonna here with you?”

“No, just Nicole and I tonight,” Waverly answered with a smile. Fish looked a moment too long at Nicole and she started to sweat even more than the summer night was causing on its own. “Nicole, you’ve met Ambrose, right? He worked in town for years, but moved a while back.”

Fish’s shook Nicole’s hand with a smile. His glance flickered between the two women and swallowed as if he was nervous himself. Nicole remembered him leaving town quite suddenly, and some of the rumors that had followed his departure. She smiled back at him regardless.

“Got us a refill,” another man walked up to Fish, handing it over.

“Waverly, Nicole, this is Levi,” Fish said, introducing them and not following up on why he’d left Purgatory. Nicole watched his eyes soften when he looked over at the curly-haired shorter man.

Nicole noted how close the two stood, their seeming familiarity, and chastised her mind at being fixated on things that weren’t at all logical.

_ BOOM! _

The first of the fireworks popped in the air outside as the four looked on.

“We should get back. It was great seeing you Fish, nice meeting you Levi,” Waverly waved at them and practically pulled Nicole away as she waved.  _ That was short-lived. _

They both got in the truck, but this time Waverly didn’t hesitate, cuddling back close to Nicole. She sat the popcorn down on the seat beside her and Nicole nearly jumped when her hand took its place back on Nicole’s thigh. Nicole decided that Waverly Earp was trying to kill her that night, whether intentional or not.

The lights of the theater turned low, allowing for the display to fully light the night sky. Explosions boomed into the air, whistled, crackled, all different shapes and colors. Music floated across the lot, mixed with the gasps and cheers from children watching and playing. Nicole wished she could pay attention to any of it. All she knew was how close Waverly Earp was to her. When Waverly once again edged closer somehow, Nicole turned her head and their eyes met.

Nicole wished more than anything at that moment that she could find out if Waverly Earp’s lips felt as soft as they looked in the glowing light of the show. She wished for a world in which she could ask her unashamed if this was a real date, as real as it felt, put an arm around her and hold her close… kiss her the way she’d dreamed of for longer than she would admit.

But everyone knew what happened to people with perverse proclivities like that. People who didn’t fit the mold of society. People who acted on the thoughts that Nicole knew she herself had often thought. She’d kept a handle on those feelings for quite some time, and nothing needed to change.

The problem with nothing changing however was the look Waverly was giving her. One that she hoped was her imagination. A dream. She wanted Waverly looking at her the way she was in that moment, but it scared her. It was a look that could very well turn her world upside down.

And then Waverly moved closer, their noses nearly touching.

Nicole blushed and looked away, needing to break the moment before she did what she wanted but knew she shouldn’t. She swallowed hard and looked out at the building lights of the fireworks display.

Waverly looked away then as well, scooting partially across the seat, and cleared her throat. Chancing a glance back at the other woman, Nicole saw her look of disappointment, eyes looking down as she fidgeted her hands, clearly embarrassed.

They sat in silence as the show reached its spectacular finale, the night sky positively lighting with every eye on it.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, “I’m sorry if I--”

She was cut off by the soft press of Nicole’s lips on hers, a hand gently cupping her cheek. It was tentative, almost a brush of lips before Nicole realized what she was doing. She hadn’t meant to kiss her. But how could she not have? Her brain caught up and pulled away.

But before she could, Waverly fisted her shirt and pulled her back in. Nicole smiled into it, fully kissing her back with no thought of the world around them.

She felt Waverly’s hand press against the soft hairs at her neck, drawing them closer, until, with one last caress, Waverly released her.

“Wow,” Nicole breathed out.

“Yeah,” was all Waverly said back, their eyes never leaving each other.

The sounds outside quieted, the darkness faded back in as explosions whittled down and applause filled the silence. Cars immediately began pulling out of the lot as the lights went up and headlights beamed in every direction, bringing them out of their stupor.

“I can… drop you off at home,” Waverly finally said, not before Nicole saw her eyes flicker again to her lips. She felt the temptation too, the need to kiss her again. But it would have to wait.

“We can go to the homestead. I’m sure everyone is still there,” Nicole replied. Anything to spend a bit more time with Waverly.

Waverly smiled and nodded. She scooted to the steering wheel and sat up a bit straighter, a smile never leaving her face. She adjusted the mirrors and cranked on the engine. Nicole watched, thinking she’d never seen such a pretty girl in her life.

***

“ _ Once I had a secret love, that lived within the heart of me…” _

Headlights and the stretch of road in front of them, stars in the sky above fields surrounding them, and the feel of Waverly Earp’s hand in hers was the best combination of things Nicole could imagine. Neither had felt the need to make small talk, instead enjoying the silence and the soft music that filled the cab. They would need to talk about the night, but not then. No, that night was allowed to be whatever it was, and not have to overthink it. 

Nicole saw the mailbox for the homestead, and a fire lit in the field far in the distance.

_ “So I told a friendly star, the way that dreamers often do, _

_ Just how wonderful you are, and why I'm so in love with you...” _

But then Waverly hit the breaks, pulling the truck to the shoulder, and before she knew it, the smaller woman had climbed back over to her and was kissing her once again. Nicole eagerly kissed her back, holding her close as Waverly’s tongue begged for entrance. She was on fire, wanting to never stop touching Waverly Earp, to kiss her senseless.

Finally, Waverly pulled back with a smile and rested their foreheads against each other, catching their breath.

“I didn’t know when I would get to do that again,” she said, suddenly shy. “Thanks for letting me take you out on a date.”

Nicole sat, speechless, with a stupid smile on her face while Waverly pulled the truck into the drive of the homestead. As they pulled up to the party, still in full swing, Nicole held Waverly’s hand one last time before letting it go.

“Next one’s on me,” she whispered and hopped out of the truck.

_ “At last my hearts an open door, and my secret love's no secret anymore.” _


	4. August 1957 (Part 1) - Shorty’s Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Waverly's perspective, the county fair... and some angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting out of the house and on vacay with some time (also quarantined...) and finally got some writing done! Hope you enjoy.

”Order’s up!” Dolls yelled through the window to the kitchen at the diner, the dinner rush winding down that Wednesday. 

“Thanks, Dolls,” Waverly smiled and grabbed the plates, balancing one on her arm and grabbing a coffee pot with her free hand. She had yet to stop smiling the entire month, thinking back to the drive-in, to the few but special quiet times she and Nicole had found together. She thought of soft kisses, brown eyes, and auburn hair as she went about her day. It had become a routine and it seemed nothing could ever bring her down again.

She delivered the plates to an older couple and looked around the diner only to see Champ Hardy walk in the door. She took a breath to steel herself for the sure to be awkward interaction she was going to walk into. But, nothing could bring her down.

“Waves, hey!” Champ greeted, his uncharacteristically bright white smile beaming on his face. She thought once upon a time that it was charming, but the cute dimpled smile she’d thought of so often as of late made his seem annoying.

“I haven’t seen you much, just when I come in here,” he added as if it were an attempt at conversation.

“Hey Champ, what can I get for you?” Waverly asked, trying to keep the conversation to a minimum, not really responding, but she put on her best waitress smile and waited. She took his order, filled a cup of coffee for him, and let him know she’d have it right out before smiling again and walking back to the counter.

“You know Champ broke it off with Stephanie Jones, right?” Chrissy, in her own baby blue diner uniform, leaned into Waverly as if it were the most scandalous news that week. She cracked the lids of two soda bottles and added them to her piled-high tray. 

“Is that right?” Waverly asked, attempting to seem as though she was remotely interested. Chrissy nodded.

“He seems to get better looking by the summer, I’m just saying.” She whispered with an amused smile, “Not that I would ever tell Perry that.”

“You and I both know that’s all that gets better, and besides, what a square. I don’t have time for that.” Waverly responded. She didn’t want to be pressured into anything, even by Chrissy.

Chrissy gave her a side-eyed glance and whisked away her tray with an annoying wink. 

Waverly checked in on her other few tables and grabbed Champ’s order with a less enthusiastic attitude than she’d had just a while before. 

“Thanks, Waves,” Champ eagerly looked up at her. “So you know Steph and I called it off, and I was wondering now if you’d wanna go out for a night this weekend? We could go to the fair?”

He’d spilled out the request before Waverly could get a word in, but she managed to only slightly clench her jaw but smile through it. “Thanks Champ, but I have plans this weekend.”

She caught Chrissy staring at the two of them as she bussed a table close to them.

Champ’s face turned sour with disappointment, but he wasn’t one to give up. He plastered back on his most charming look and asked, “I know you love the county fair, Waves. Remember the Ferris wheel junior year?”

Waverly blushed profusely, and stopped trying to be overly polite, “I told you Champ, I already have plans.” 

“What, with Nicole Haught?” Champ asked, his tone definitely changing for the worse.

Waverly’s stomach dropped and her face turned beet red. Chrissy was still watching them while she wiped the now spotless countertop.

“I don’t see how that’s your business, now Champ,” Waverly managed to respond evenly. 

“Seems as though that’s all you do is hang out with her,” he added. 

Waverly felt nauseous. The last month had been one of the best of her life. She felt confident in a way she’d never experienced before, and it was all thanks to Nicole. Of all the time she’d wanted to find out if the redhead felt about her the way she’d grown to feel, when she found out she was right, Waverly stopped caring what the world thought.

But with one comment by the innocent air-headed man in front of her, reality came crashing in. Yes, she found every free moment she had filled with Nicole, but she never thought of how others might see it. She believed she hid the feelings she had for the woman well, but now she questioned it, and it scared her. Nicole had worked so very hard to get where she was in that town, and the last thing she needed was to have a scandal follow her, to jeopardize her well-earned life. 

She glanced over at Chrissy who gave her an accusatory shrug, as though to indicate that she noticed the same thing. She winked at Waverly though, and finally walked away.

Perhaps putting up a small front with Champ, just for one evening, would be good for them. She knew Champ, knew well how to avoid his puppy dog glances and attempts at sly moves toward impropriety, so it could be harmless. If it meant distracting anyone from accusing Nicole of something socially unacceptable, perhaps she should do it. Just one night at the fair. 

She sighed, “I suppose I could move things around on Friday, but I have the early shift Saturday and can’t be out late.”

Champ’s face re-lit like a child on Christmas, “Oh wow, great! I can’t wait! I’m going to be at the cattle barn all day for shows, but I could meet you there?”

Waverly refused to roll her eyes, refused to think of how, if given the chance, Nicole would have picked her up at home, really taken her out on the town. She wanted it to be Nicole she walked beside down the midway, the whole town knowing they were each others. She’d win a game, kiss her in the evening sun on the Ferris Wheel…  
“Waves? That work?” Champ cut her daydream.

“Sure Champ, I’ll see you there,” she turned on her heel and tried to focus on her other tables. 

“He’s right, you know. So much time with Haught, you’re not going to really enjoy the summer!” Chrissy pounced once they were back behind the counter.

“What’s so wrong with Nicole, Chrissy? You know she’s my best friend. I don’t see why I need to go with  _ Champ _ to have a good summer.” Waverly bit at her.

“You know I don’t have a problem with Nicole, Waves. I’m just saying people get an idea of a girl being a prude sometimes, and you deserve a guy to treat you once in a while! Go for it, what have you got to lose?”

_ More than you know... _ thought Waverly.

***

“Excuse me miss, it’s quite late to be out walking alone,” Waverly heard above the engine of the police cruiser that pulled up beside her. Despite the day’s events, her mood lifted immediately at the calm voice.

“Well officer, I was hoping a very handsome officer of the law was going to give me a ride home, but she wasn’t there when I got off shift,” Waverly leaned down in the window.

“Sorry. I had a call come in. I came over as soon as I could…” Nicole blushed a bit. “Can I escort you home?”

“Yes, please,” Waverly looked right at Nicole, letting her know she wanted nothing more.

_ “Sweetheart, I ask no more than this… A kiss to build a dream on…” _

As usual, Nicole had the radio playing softly in the car, despite police protocol against it. As they drove toward the edge of town, jazz playing around them, the night surrounding them, Waverly was torn between the contentment of being with her and knowing what she needed to tell Nicole. But for the moment, as she slid her hand into Nicole’s on the other woman’s thigh, she was going to enjoy it, especially when Nicole shifted at the movement. She liked knowing the effect she had on the other woman without a word.

They caught each other up on their shifts at work, Nicole technically still on hers as she was working nights for the next few weeks, and unintentional punishment of being new on the job. It was comfortable between them, as always, whether in small talk or in silence.

Waverly avoided what she really needed to bring up.

She saw the mailbox for the homestead far in the distance, and just as she did the first time weeks ago, Nicole pulled the cruiser onto the side of the road and cut the lights. But this time, this time there was no nervousness as the two of them came together, hungry for one another as their lips met.

They had yet to do more than kiss, but Waverly’s hands immediately roamed the uniform shirt that she loved so much. Her fingertips lingered between the open first buttons, brushing Nicole’s clavicle and daring lower as Waverly’s tongue teased just the same in Nicole’s mouth. She felt Nicole’s fingers roam the short braided ponytail along her neck, satisfied at the reaction she could elicit from the other woman. She felt Nicole pull her close with the other at her waist.

She shivered at the security she felt in Nicole’s arms, the attraction she felt at the same time. God how she wanted to know her more intimately… Kissing Nicole Haught was like an addiction. Her body, or what she knew of it so far, was the perfect mix of hard planes and soft curves, just like Nicole herself. Sweet and gentle, but strong beneath it all. It took all of Waverly's might not to climb into the taller woman’s lap, wanting desperately to be closer to her.

It was harder each time they found themselves in a similar situation, harder to separate themselves, temper their desire for one another.  But, as she knew she’d found the sweetest person on the planet, Nicole managed to do just that. She slowed their lingering kisses, but held her close still, their breaths rapid and smiles on their faces. Waverly thought she would never tire of kissing Nicole Haught.

“Can I take you to the county fair this weekend, Waverly?” Nicole asked then, suddenly shy but eyes hopeful, “I know we’ll have to go with a group probably, and we were already planning on it, but I’d like to think of it as a date, if that’s alright with you? I could find an excuse to pick you up, try to buy us dinner there, that sort of thing.”

Waverly’s stomach dropped, but she couldn’t help her smile at the warmth she felt in Nicole’s request. She ran her fingertips along Nicole’s jaw and braced herself.  _ God damn this world where I can’t simply say yes to her. _

“I actually had to talk to you about this weekend…” she hesitated. “Champ came into the diner today.”

Nicole pulled away, nodding as though she already knew what was coming. Waverly’s hand fell away and she sat up straighter in her own seat. The distance between them felt like an ocean.

“He asked about meeting him at the fairgrounds. It might be a good idea to go around with him, make an appearance, nothing more. I know how to manage him, his… expectations. It won’t mean anything,” she said, trying to keep her voice strong.

“A good idea?” Nicole asked, somehow gentle in her accusation. Waverly felt Nicole’s normally stoic heart trembling in her hands.

Waverly squirmed. “He mentioned we were spending so much time together. And Chrissy was listening in, too.”

“You’re right,” Nicole nodded and forced a smile. “I don’t want to risk anyone suspecting or accusing you of anything.”

“I don’t want to, Nicole, I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Safe? I can take care of myself. I’ve already got a shaky reputation around town, I don’t want you to suffer for that,” Nicole said quietly.

Waverly laughed, “Everyone knows you’re my best friend, Nicole Haught, and people love you. You’ve worked really hard to defy people’s expectations, and I don’t want to risk that. I just thought it would distract a bit, give people something else to talk about.”

Nicole nodded and swallowed hard. Waverly took her hand again, “We can still go Saturday or Sunday with everyone?”

“Sure. It’s okay, Waves. Or we’ll find another time. I’ll get to take you out one day.” Nicole wouldn’t make eye contact, and Waverly feared she was breaking her heart just then. She leaned forward and pulled Nicole back in for a gentle kiss that she put all of her promise into.

_ “I'll be with you, weaving romances... making believe they're true. Give me a kiss to build a dream on.” _

As they rested their foreheads together Nicole quietly asked, uncharacteristic of herself, “Is it always going to be like this?”

Waverly just pulled her in closer, making the most of the few more minutes they had together. She couldn’t answer that question.

***

Waverly could not wait for the night to be over. Champ had behaved precisely as expected, toting her around the fairgrounds as though they were in high school again. His maturity level was still in high school as well. She took it in stride though, hoping that people saw them together but that she wouldn’t have to deal with him longer than that evening for the summer.

He’d bought her a sno-cone, shown her the entirety of the cattle barn, all the while going over  _ why _ he and Stephanie Jones had broken up. His enthusiasm for the rodeo setup later that night was beyond obnoxious. Waverly’s favorite part of the evening to that point however was standing for a half-hour at the milk jug toss game while he spent all of his money failing miserably over and over while trying to hide his embarrassment. In another circumstance, it might have been endearing. 

“Baby girl!” Waverly heard as she stood near the pellet rifle shooting gallery, waiting for Champ to try his luck there instead.  _ Oh thank god, Wynonna save me.  _ She turned to find her sister followed closely by Doc and Dolls, and… Nicole. Her heart dropped again. 

“You’re with nine seconds?” Wynonna asked.

“It was eight seconds…” Champ mumbled.

All Waverly could focus on was the shy tuft of red hair standing in the back of the group. Nicole, in her high waisted jeans, cuffed at the ankles, her white button-down under her old flannel that Waverly had nearly stolen multiple times. She looked so confident except for the look on her face, and god, Waverly wanted to touch her. But Nicole stepped up and greeted them both politely, avoiding eye contact with Waverly.

“I thought we were coming tomorrow night?” Waverly asked the group, particularly looking between Wynonna and Nicole, confused and wishing she were anywhere else. She was also annoyed at her sister.

“Yeah, so did I, but here you are with the Chum- with James,” Wynonna put her hands on her hips. Nicole still hadn’t said a word.

“I don’t have to follow you around all summer, Wynonna,” Waverly bit back, becoming even more annoyed, and couldn’t stop looking over to Nicole.

“Yeah, and I wanted to treat the lady to a night at the fair!” Champ chimed in, looking a moment directly at Wynonna. She glared at him and he immediately shrunk back. Waverly saw Nicole grit her teeth and look at the carnival games surrounding them.

“Here we go, now, big group! Y’all can fill the gallery. Step up here fellas, win something for these pretty ladies, no?” The middle-aged man standing at the shooting gallery shouted out to them all. Every head turned toward him, but no one moved.

“Come on James,” Nicole stepped up from behind everyone and looked right at Champ. “Hopefully your shooting here is better than your Sheriff’s Department test scores.” Everyone then looked at her in disbelief and Wynonna with a huge grin on her face. Champ puffed his chest out at the dig, his eyes narrowed at Nicole.

She stepped up and paid a quarter to the operator. The gallery lit up behind the five pellet gun stations. Metal objects ran along their mechanical tracks, from deer to squirrels with point signs attached below them, to an old man in a flannel and a straw hat and his own shotgun. Metal ducks flew across the painted background, full of dents from pellets being shot at it. It was loud and squeaky, and terrible music played along with it. Nicole grabbed one of the rifles. With the smallest flash of a grin at Waverly, she waited for Champ to step up. 

“Which of those bears do you want, Waverly?” Champ asked as he gave the man his quarter and grabbed the rifle furthest from Nicole.

Waverly pointed to the top right one, but looked at Nicole when she did. She gave her own small smile back, and Champ definitely thought it was for him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her sister, looking right at her with a questioning look and then back to Nicole. She locked away her returning smile and crossed her arms, waiting to see what would happen.

“Alrighty, folks, no one else?” Asked the operator, already losing interest in the group. Everyone knew Doc was the best shot of the group, but he stood back with Dolls and Wynonna, also wanting to see the outcome. “Twenty shots, most targets wins. Five hundred points for the top row of bears and work your way up from there!” 

Nicole brought up what was basically a toy pellet rifle with practiced ease, resting it against her chin and waiting for the start. Champ rolled his eyes and did the same, adjusting it awkwardly, his nervousness clear.

And they were off.

Waverly tried to watch Champ, she truly did, but god damn if seeing Nicole Haught in her element wasn’t the most attractive thing she’d ever experienced... 

Champ shot at some of the closer, slower targets missing a few but knocking over just as many. His frustration grew as he saw Nicole’s calculated slower shots at the higher pointage, fast-moving ones hit with precision. She shifted her last shots to the remaining targets Champ was going for, and he brought the rifle down to inspect what to shoot next, when the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. He nearly threw down the rifle in a fit but managed to set it down with only a glare at Nicole.

“Excellent shooting, miss! A real Annie Oakley here, I’d say!” The operator said in delight. “Which bear would you like to take home, little lady? You can take the top or the middle row with all those points.”

Of all the prizes Nicole could have picked, she still pointed to the bear on the top row, the one Waverly had selected. She thanked the man when he handed it to her, clearly a bit enamored by her skill, but she turned, looked from the bear quickly to Waverly, and then thrust it at Wynonna.

“Since your boys wouldn’t get it for you, don’t say I never get you anything,” she quipped at Wynonna and turned to Waverly and Champ. “We’ll let the two of you get back to your evening.”

Wynonna beamed while John Henry and Dolls looked at each other with rolled eyes before turning to follow Nicole. Wynonna looked to Nicole who had already walked away back to the bear, and finally to Waverly and her face grew serious. “See you at home baby girl.”

She watched them go, a stir of emotions overcoming her when a beefy arm threw itself over her shoulder, “The sights on those things are terrible. Don’t know why she came for me like that…” Champ complained.

Waverly threw his arm off her, “Let’s go, Champ.” She refused to look back at the group of people, the person, she wanted to be with, and instead hoped the rest of the evening would pass just as quickly as seeing them unfortunately had. And she needed to make things right with Nicole.

Plus, she needed to get that bear from her sister.


	5. August 1957 (Part 2) - The Homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer day swim and some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is real folks... dang! I wanted to finish this right though, and hopefully I did? I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the patience in getting it finished.

Waverly waded through the cool water of the river that ran back along the far edge of the Homestead, attempting to relax while her friends splashed around or sat onshore talking. Not a lot of people knew about their little spot, one they’d found as children. It was part of the Ghost River that ran through a patch of woods, water tripping like a creek over rocks and branches into a calm pool before edging over the property line and widening further.

It was the place that she had some of her best times growing up. Times with just Wynonna, away from their father and older sister’s arguments, times with Nicole as their friendship had grown over the years. She remembered long conversations onshore that solidified their bond, helped her realize she was made for more than their small town.

Nicole. It had been a week, perhaps what felt like the longest week of her life, not really getting to be with Nicole, getting to talk with her.

She had stopped in at the Sheriff’s Department each day their shifts matched, refusing to give up even just the few moments of time they could have together. Nicole had accepted the lunches Waverly brought in with a small smile and a perfectly cordial attitude, but nothing more. The distance between them felt like a chasm even as they sat so close to one another. Waverly knew the summer would end before she realized it, and she wanted to spend it with Nicole and talk with her about what happened, but she also wanted to respect her need for space. Nicole had yet to reach out to find time alone together, and Waverly was able to take the hint. Waverly couldn’t really blame her, she supposed, since the last time she’d tried to do something special, Waverly had crushed her hopes. She’d hurt Nicole in trying to help them.

She missed connecting with Nicole, their stolen quiet moments, or even seeing her dimpled smile sneak across their friend group. She knew it had only been a few days, but it felt like a lifetime. And clearly Nicole had needed more space, as when Waverly mentioned their river plans dropping off lunch to her the day before, she said she didn’t think she could make it, but didn’t mention why.

Waverly wanted to make it right.

And so she floated along the surface alone, staring up into the trees with their brightest green leaves, sheltering them from the hot August sun in a clear blue sky above. Wynonna sat on the shore between Doc and Dolls, Doc chatting animatedly with Rosita, likely about making alcohol. Waverly studied her sister, leaning back into the sunlight and noticed her nearness to Xavier. Their hands brushed on the ground between them, barely enough to notice, even as he spoke softly to Kate beside him. But Waverly noticed. She knew all about wanting nearness and hiding it. Resisting it. But she would never bring it up, not there.

The crunching swing of a rope on a tree branch and an enormous splash shocked Waverly from her thoughts as Perry landed hard in the water next to Chrissy, soaking them both. She couldn’t help but laugh and brush the water from her face. She rolled her eyes as the two of them wrestled around as though they were still flirty high school children.

To top it off, Doc’s little transistor radio wafted summer music across all of them, sinking in Waverly’s bitter mood.

_ “There goes my baby with someone new. She sure looks happy, I sure am blue. She was my baby 'til he stepped in. Goodbye to romance that might have been…” _

Waverly refused to drown in a pool of self-pity that everyone around her was paired off in some way. She sighed and got out of the water, stomping to her blanket and towel set up away from the group. She knew Wynonna was looking at her and had noticed her sour mood, but Wynonna also knew better than to say anything. She laid down on her back, covered her eyes, and decided to sleep away part of the afternoon. 

***

An indeterminate amount of time later, after laying there letting the sunshine lighten some of her thoughts but not being able to fall asleep, the sunlight behind her closed eyelids disappeared, blocking the direct heat of the sun. Opening her eyes, she saw a silhouette standing above her.

“Hey there,” came the soft voice she’d wanted to hear most. She blinked, adjusting to the image.

“Haughty! I thought you couldn’t make it!” Wynonna shouted over at them and chucked a PBR at the redhead, immediately followed by a bottle opener, and she barely caught it before it fell on Waverly. Everyone cheered at her arrival, and Waverly couldn’t help but smile herself, her stomach fluttering with happiness at the mere presence of the woman.

“Plans changed,” was all Nicole said with a scowl to Wynonna and a glance to Waverly. She sat her things down,  _ including her guitar _ , and sat herself beside Waverly. She cracked open the beer, tossing the opener back at the older Earp.

Waverly didn’t know if she was actually as close as she felt, but it was satisfying nonetheless. Somehow already some of the tension between them had eased. Nicole didn’t say anything, but readjusted so that their thighs touched on the soft dirt as she sipped her beer. The smallest touch filled Waverly with hope, and as it always did, a small surge of excitement.

She noted Nicole’s outfit as they sat talking, her stylish bathing suit a simple plain navy blue, the high waisted bottoms covering her hips but allowing her midriff to be exposed to the summer sun. She wasn’t without her trusty flannel shirt though, unbuttoned but covering the top piece. While the shirt was normally Waverly’s favorite thing to see Nicole in, she would gladly throw it in the water to see what was under it.

“So how was your date with Champ?” Chrissy called out from the water when she’d finally detangled herself from Perry and allowed him to float along with her.

Waverly clenched her teeth, not wanting to talk about it, mortified that Nicole was sitting right next to her. What was Chrissy getting at, asking only after Nicole had shown up? “Exactly as expected, thanks for forcing that into existence.”

“Oh come on, Waves! He’s so into you!” Chrissy replied, oblivious to how uncomfortable Waverly was about it. Waverly saw Nicole down half of her beer in one drink. Waverly leaned back on her hands, feigning relaxation, and managed to brush her fingers on Nicole’s thigh. She hoped it provided some small form of comfort. She was going to kill Chrissy Nedley.

“Chrissy, I felt really pressured into it, and I’m not interested in Champ, okay?” Waverly looked right at her oldest friend and set her straight. Silence spread over the group for an awkward pause. She knew Chrissy meant well, but she was tired of everyone seeming to push her into decisions, something Waverly was not known to ever let happen.

“Haught tot made everyone’s night with that shoot out though!” Wynonna chimed in, easing the pressure. That made Nicole smile. “Had to show up and brag about it, eh?”

Nicole just shrugged, polishing off a beer as everyone laughed, including Waverly. Wynonna handed her another. Nicole’s lightened mood was contagious, and Waverly’s fingers still lingered next to Nicole’s thigh. She brushed them back and forth ever so slightly but schooled any other actions, resisting the urge to stare into those big brown eyes that were filled with a smile for the first time in a week.

Chrissy and Perry finally got out of the water, “Well, Waverly, just because you didn’t enjoy your date night doesn’t mean we all won’t. Perry’s taking me out tonight.” She leaned down as she was collecting her things, a hand on her shoulder, and whispered in Waverly’s ear, “Sorry Waves, seriously. You’re better than Champ Hardy, anyways.”

Waverly patted the hand on her shoulder and knew they could talk about it later. Her eyes flickered to Nicole, now listening to Wynonna’s tirade on Nedley’s obsession with khaki pants, and hoped that she deserved someone as good as Nicole Haught, like Chrissy had Perry.

“Gonna play us some tunes on that gee-tar, ginger Elvis?” Wynonna asked out of the blue.

“You wish, Earp,” Nicole replied, not without a blush coating her cheeks.

“Sounds a little less like you’re sitting on it and more like playing it lately.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Wy.”

“While we would love to stay for a full show, we also need to test out the new batch before the new shipment comes in tomorrow morning, Rosita,” Doc said, getting up. Waverly once again did not understand her sister’s relationship with John Henry. He was clearly enamored with Rosita.

“I show up and everyone takes right off?” Nicole mumbled into her beer.

“Don’t fret, officer. Waverly can escort you home.” Wynonna grinned. The two sat nervously on the ground while everyone bustled about.

“It’s nearly sunset, we can head back if you want. I have my cruiser.” Nicole asked Waverly.

Waverly swallowed, knowing they would soon be alone. “You haven’t even gotten in the water yet. I’m not leaving you alone out here.”

Wynonna and the others packed their things and climbed into the truck. She gestured toward the radio she had left there, playing music softly. With one last nod to them both, Wynonna yelled out the window, “Later, squares.”

And just like that, with the fading of the truck engine into the distance, it was only them for the first time since the night outside the homestead.

The sun sank toward the horizon, golden hour light seeping through the trees above them as the two sat quietly together listening to the water ripple downstream, mixed with the bluegrass tune left playing on John Henry’s radio. They remained close, touching at the hip, but not looking at one another. Waverly wanted to wait for Nicole, knowing she was acting distant, but not angry, and she didn’t want to add any unnecessary pressure. Just as she was about to break the silence, Nicole got up, shed her flannel, walked to the small ledge, and dove gracefully into the cool water.

Waverly watched, wondering if she should be lusting after Nicole given their tension, but couldn’t help looking on at the fiery hair darkened in the fading light, or the graceful move of her hands slicking back her hair. But more than any of that, Waverly wanted to be with her there. Smiling, laughing, carefree. She wanted to touch her, comfort her, feel secure within the circle of her arms, and not concern themselves with the tough world around them.

And so she did. Waverly didn’t want another minute to pass that she wasn’t making things right with Nicole. She ran across the shore and dived in herself, surfacing near but not touching Nicole. They looked at each other, really being in the moment with just the two of them, the calm quiet settling in as they floated in the water. They swam a bit more, in silence, waiting for everyone to be gone.

Waverly caught Nicole looking up into the rapidly darkening evening sky, eyes closed, seemingly content to the eye, but knowing Nicole was holding back. Finally, she waded over, and despite any awkwardness or distance between them before, she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Nicole’s neck and lean into her. Nicole jostled in surprise, but smiled softly at her and pulled her into the circle of her arms.

Waverly studied Nicole, still not saying anything. Hazel eyes met brown ones and stayed there for a moment. Waverly brushed the pads of her thumbs along Nicole’s jaw, her chin, across her eyebrows, and the dimples she was so fond of. She studied the other woman as Nicole closed her eyes again, as though relaxing at the touch. Waverly felt the arms around her tighten ever so slightly, and when Nicole looked at her again, Waverly saw tears in those brown eyes threatening to fall.

“I’m so sorry, Nicole,” Waverly began. “I can’t imagine how you must have felt.”

“I thought I would be alright with it,” Nicole said, tucking her face into Waverly’s chest. Waverly ran her fingers through the dark red locks even as Nicole held her in the water. “I thought we could laugh it off the next day if I just got through the evening, but then Wynonna made me go, and seeing you there with him just...”

Waverly felt the warm tears hit her shoulder as Nicole held her tight. She had never known Nicole to cry. While she wouldn’t use stoic to describe the woman, Nicole was usually the calm, warm, positive presence of the group. But Waverly knew that beneath it, Nicole felt more than she let others see. She was comforted knowing that Nicole felt for her enough to be vulnerable in that moment. That Nicole was finally opening up to her about it all.

“I still want my bear from Wynonna,” Waverly said gently, trying to lighten the mood a touch.

Nicole laughed then, looking back up at her. Waverly wiped at the tears even as her wet fingers left water on the red head’s cheeks.

“If it’s any consolation, it really was terrible,” Waverly added.

Nicole looked away, across the surface of the water, and her jaw clenched just enough for Waverly to notice.

“I really am sorry, Nicole. I understand if you’re angry.”

Silence spread for another length of time before Nicole suddenly looked at Waverly and said, “I’m not angry at you, Waverly...” she trudged on then, “I’m angry that they took our time from us, Champ and Chrissy. I’m angry that we could have had that memory and just because of who we are, he took advantage of it and I can only make a fool of him at a carnival game. I’m angry that I have to hide how in love with you I am and always be on edge, and I--”

Nicole realized what she had said and swallowed hard, fearing or hoping for a reaction, Waverly wasn’t sure. Waverly smiled, looking into brown eyes still red with more unshed tears.

“Not being able to tell everyone doesn’t stop me from being madly in love with you too, Nicole Rayleigh Haught,” Waverly whispered, making sure Nicole met her gaze even in the near darkness.

The gleam that filled Nicole’s eyes stole Waverly’s heart all over again and she surged forward, kissing her soundly. Waverly kissed her back, skimming her tongue along Nicole’s lip, sucking not so gently. She was rewarded with a soft sigh from Nicole, feeling her already start to lose control.

“I want you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said breathlessly when she pulled away, still holding the smaller woman in the water. Waverly looked at her then, smiled, and nodded. There was no reason for hesitation out there alone.

Nicole, her gaze still intense, immediately waded to shore and carefully walked them out with Waverly still wrapped around her. She guided them onto the blanket that had been left and settled herself between Waverly’s thighs and connected their lips once again.

Waverly had never been in such a state of want as she was in that moment, hoping Nicole would never stop touching her, kissing her. And Nicole did just that. Neither of them had experience with anything past what they were doing in that moment, but nervousness was the last thing they were feeling. Waverly was confident that Nicole could be the one to make her feel as good physically as she did in every other way.

Even in the cool night air, Waverly thought she might combust at the heat of Nicole’s hands roaming up and down her sides, daring higher and lower each time, her solid weight pressed above her. In response, she boldly slid her own hands up Nicole’s back and wrapped them around until her hands felt a bathing suit covered nipple. Nicole hissed, breaking their kiss, restraining the moan that threatened to escape her. Their eyes met.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked, and Waverly had never thought consent could be as sexy as it was in that moment.

She nodded, feeling a bit shy. “Best sex is make-up sex, right?”

Nicole smiled again and her eyes flickered back to Waverly’s slightly swollen, well-kissed lips. But instead, her lips found their way along Waverly’s jaw, nipping at her ear, and wandering lower to her neck, peppering kisses along her chest. Waverly took the opportunity to reach for the strings holding Nicole’s top in place.

Nicole sat up, helping remove the garment completely, and Waverly looked up in awe at the smooth skin reflected in the growing moonlight. She had never seen anything as beautiful. She dared to reach up and touch the other woman and watched as Nicole’s eyes slid closed, marveling not only in the feel of Nicole’s soft breast in her hand, but the effect she could have on her as well.

Not wasting time, Nicole sank back down to her, helping remove Waverly’s own offending top. She gently pressed their skin together for the first time, drawing a gasp from them both. 

Waverly had never felt the barrage of emotions coursing through her at that moment, while simultaneously unable to focus on a single thing outside of the feel of her body pressed against Nicole. She felt excited, safe, terrified, hopeful… but more than anything she needed Nicole to touch her, claim her. With the feel of long fingers trailing dangerously close to her small bathing suit bottom, the last piece of offensive clothing, and then just below the waistband her breathing was nearly out of control. But then the movement stopped.

”Let me know if it’s… too much” Nicole said softly, looking down at Waverly and meeting brown eyes to hazel ones.

Waverly took another moment to slow her pulse before responding. A calm came over her at the hesitation in Nicole. “You’re never too much for me, Nicole Haught.”

Waverly was rewarded not with the dimpled smile she expected, but a raised eyebrow, perhaps in challenge, from Nicole. But then she still didn’t move.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly finally asked, fearing she’d said something wrong.

“Uhm, nothing,” Nicole responded, as if in thought. “Can we… can you…” 

Nicole sat up, much to Waverly’s confusion and frustration, and crawled behind Waverly so that they were sitting up, Nicole wrapped around her, facing the moonlit water drifting past them. Waverly felt one hand run up her toned stomach and breast, to her jaw, and turn her face to meet Nicole’s mouth while she felt the other hand slip back exactly where it had been before.

And then lower.

The feeling of Nicole’s fingers slipping through her wetness was nearly enough for Waverly to faint, her entire body being consumed by the feeling. Nicole’s fingers worked across her, pulling out waves of the best pleasure Waverly could imagine until she was at the peak of losing control. Waverly’s fingers threaded through the auburn locks behind her, tightening as Nicole’s fingers worked.

“Go inside me, Nicole,” Waverly gasped, looking back at her lover.

“Are you sure?” Nicole hesitated, and Waverly was about to take matters into her own hands, quite literally, when Nicole nodded and pressed lower, entering her gently. 

Yet another level of pleasure hit Waverly as Nicole never stopped, her touch consistent but gentle. She held her ever closer, hand roaming, sending fire cascading at every touch, her mouth moving to Waverly’s ear to whisper, “I love you, Waverly.”

Waverly toppled and fell from the edge of euphoria, held tightly in Nicole’s arms. A small scream left her mouth, echoing into the silent night, the sound covered by the rippling water.

“Wow,” Waverly heard Nicole mumble behind her. She tried to laugh, her body still limp. Hands trailed across her still, Nicole enamored with touching Waverly. It was too much and Waverly had to swat them away. 

She turned finally in Nicole’s arms and kissed her soundly. “My turn.”

***

Neither knew the time of night as they lay together, a tangle of limbs melded together in the moonlight. They eventually added clothing, Waverly stealing Nicole’s plaid flannel shirt to keep her warm in the cool air, not that she would leave Nicole’s embrace.

“So does Wynonna’s ‘Ginger Elvis’ accusation have any weight, Miss Haught?” Waverly asked, looking over at the instrument sitting where it was placed when Nicole arrived.

Nicole’s brow creased before she realized where Waverly was looking, and then back to the brunette who gave a pleading look. She grabbed it, disentangling herself from the smaller woman.

“Only if you sing with me,” she grinned.

When Nicole strummed the first few chords, messing up a bit and eyes in deep concentration, Waverly fell even further in love. She realized she would do whatever it took to be with the best, most honorable, beautiful person she knew. Who was serenading her on a summer night all alone, their own secret world.

_ “Shall I stay, would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you.” _

Nicole looked up then, dimpled smile on full display, and Waverly joined her.

_ “Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be.” _

Waverly then moved to sit behind Nicole just as she had made love to her before and wrapped her arms around the redhead. She sang softly to her,

  
_ “Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.” _

  
  
For just that night, they had each other, without a care in the world. For that brief summer night, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all. Hope you're staying safe, wearing a mask, and helping this messed up world get a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe out there, folks, and thanks for reading this!
> 
> I'm on Twitter if you want to make me actually engage and not just lurk / like all day: @jbears20


End file.
